playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Aloy
Aloy is the main protagonist of Horizon Zero Dawn and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography THE NORA TRIBE HUNTRESS Outcast at birth by the Nora, Aloy was raised by fellow outcast Rost and trained to take part in the Proving. However, she is quickly swept up in the conflict against the Eclipse and the rogue AI HADES, and sets off on a long journey to learn about the circumstances of the Derangement and the disappearance of the Old Ones. Ultimately, she will discover the nature of her origins and her critical role in saving the world. THE LEGACY OF ALOY *''Horizon Zero Dawn'' Arcade Opening: Rival: Reason: Connection: Transcript: Ending: Gameplay For her grabs, Aloy hides behind a small bush with a patch appearing in-front of her, grabbing the opponent if they step on it. * Spear Assault - - Aloy performs a slow, strong combo consisting of three horizontal swings from her spear. * The Point of the Spear - or (Hold) - Aloy quickly does a forward stab with her spear. Holding makes the stab faster and launches the opponent. * Spear Swipe - - Aloy decently swipes her spear upwards above her. * Slide Kick - - Aloy slides across the ground, kicking opponents in-front of her with her right leg. * Spear Slash - (midair) - Aloy performs a downwards slash below her with her spear. * Aerial The Point of the Spear - or (midair) - Same as the ground version, except that Aloy can't charge her stab move however. * Aerial Spear Swipe - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Strike from Above - (midair) - Aloy does a quick downwards slam with her spear below her. * Hunter's Instinct - - Aloy activates her Focus device, suddenly countering the opponent with a spear attack when they attack her. * Tearblaster - or - Aloy pulls out the Tearblaster and fires blasts of compressed air forward. * Rattler - - Aloy fires a single bolt from the Rattler upwards, shocking the opponent on-contact. * Forgefire - - Aloy fires a close-ranged projectile from the Forgefire, doing fire damage to the opponent. * Aerial Hunter's Instinct - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Tearblaster - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Rattler - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Forgefire - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Shock Wire - - Aloy uses her bow to aim a mine tied to a wire and then fires an another one. The wire links both of them and then detonates on-contact. * Freeze Bomb - or - Aloy tosses an high-arcing bomb that creates a freezing trap when hit on a ground. * Fire Arrow - - Aloy fires a flaming arrow from her arrow upwards, emitting fire that damages the opponent. * Blast Trap - - Aloy puts a mine on the ground which she can detonate by pressing the button or when the opponent steps on it. The explosion launches them into the air. * Aerial Shock Wire - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Freeze Bomb - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Fire Arrow - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Blast Trap - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Silent Strike - or - Aloy leaps out from a bush and stabs the opponent forwards with her spear. * Silent Strike (Up) - - Aloy leaps out from a bush, jumps onto the opponent's shoulders and stabs their face to launch them into the air. * Silent Strike (Down) - - Aloy leaps out from a bush, pins the opponent down onto the ground and then stabs them with her spear. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Triple Shot - (Level 1): Aloy pulls out her bow and fires three Hardpoint Arrows at once, killing the opponent in-front of her. * Ravager Cannon - (Level 2): Aloy suddenly bears up the Ravager Cannon. During this Super, she can walk with the left stick, aim with the right stick and fire a deadly blue energy bolt by pressing any button. * Thunderjaw Override - (Level 3): Aloy whistles for a Thunderjaw to appear on the stage that she can control as it rampages around the stage for a short period of time. ** Bite Attack - - The Thunderjaw bites the opponent with it's mandibles. ** Disc Launcher - - The Thunderjaw fires a hovering disc above it that locks onto the nearest opponent with a targeting beam before raining down on them with extreme force. ** Cannon Burst - - The Thunderjaw fires a rapid burst of energy blasts from the cannons mounted on the sides of it's mandibles. Taunts * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA Quotes from All-Stars * When Selected: ** " * Pre-Match: ** " * Item Pick-Up: ** "And one of these..." ** "I could use this. It's worth a shot." ** "I'll do what I have to." ** "Interesting." ** "Thank you." ** "That's better." * Using Triple Shot: ** "Got you now!" * Using Ravager Cannon: ** "No way but forward now!" * Successful KO: ** "Enough. Your work's done now." ** "Good! And again!" ** "Good. I'm gaining!" ** "Lights out." ** "Nice!" ** "Stay down!" ** "That's it, nothing to see here." ** "That's more like it!" ** "There!" * Respawn: ** "Come on now!" ** "Got to keep going!" ** "Hunt's over, fight's on." ** "I can get out of this." ** "I've got to catch up!" ** "I've trained my whole life for this." ** "Just stay out of their way for now..." ** "No, not this time." ** "Okay, no more sneaking." Intros and Outros Introduction * Rope-Casted Descent - Aloy descends onto the stage with her Ropecaster, dropping on the ground. * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - Winning Screen * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - * TBA - Losing Screen * If using TBA - * If using TBA - * If using TBA - * If using TBA - Minion Rank 8: Rost Costumes Outcast Aloy's default costume in Horizon Zero Dawn. *Green: Green clothes *Blue: Light blue clothes *Orange: Orange clothes Shield-Weaver Aloy's armor suit in Horizon Zero Dawn. *Yellow: Gold/yellow armor *Brown: Bronze/brown armor *Grey: Silver/grey armor Gallery ShieldWeaverAloy.png Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Horizon Zero Dawn Category:First-Party Characters